Creating images of virtual fibrous structures, such as hair, is known in the art. Efforts in this area typically focus upon the creation of images having a desired appearance, regardless of any link between the created appearance and an actual fibrous structure. What is necessary is a method and apparatus for the creation of fibrous structure images which are optically and/or color correct.